


G'morning

by LaMariposaRoja



Series: Something Special [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMariposaRoja/pseuds/LaMariposaRoja
Summary: Castiel grumbles something tiredly about Dean’s morning breath but leans in to capture his lips in a kiss regardless.





	G'morning

                    A subtle shift under warm sheets pulls Castiel out of his comfortable dreamworld and into the real one. Bleary eyes blink rapidly as the intensity of light coming from the closed blinds has changed since they were last closed, the moon turning in as the sun wakes, sprinkling the bedroom in rays of yellow and warmth.

                    Castiel grumbles. He’s not ready to wake up yet – checking the time on the wall clock across the room tells him all that he needs to know; it’s too fricken’ early for his day to begin! He snuggles back into the cocoon of blankets, steadying his mind as he tries to find his way back into his calming fiction.

                    Unfortunately for him, he can still feel the heavy press of his body against the sheets. Scanning his body internally, Cas realizes that not all the weight is his own; there’s another arm hugging protectively around his middle, hooking around to clasp his own palm in a loose hand hold. His back is pressed firmly against something warm as well, but it’s nice and comforting, Castiel sighs as he breathes. His cotton filled brain finally makes the connection when he feels a steady breathing against the back of his neck and shoulder and he smiles softly to himself – it’s just Dean.

                    The thought gives him so much more comfort when the memories of how he managed to get to this spot dance their way back to him, turning over in his tired brain like a flickering movie camera, making him drift in and out of his dreams again and again. But this isn’t a dream, he’s really here; _Dean’s_ really here!

                    When Dean had invited him over to his apartment the day before, Cas had expected it to end like every other encounter: they kiss, they fuck, and then they go home. But, Dean surprised him when Castiel moved to gather his clothing sprawled all over the floor, Dean pulled him back under the covers.

                    _Stay._

The simple command came out with more of a questioning tone, his soft whisper betraying just how fragile he felt in the moment. Cas felt it too. If he stayed, he’d be crossing a line. A line that they had drawn together months ago, when this whole arrangement commenced. But the war within himself didn’t last long as Castiel sat back down, drew the covers back over himself, and kissed Dean softly.

                    _Of course._

                    His sweet recollection soon began to drift away as the mattress shifts underneath him again. The arm around his middle clenching a little and his palm being squeezed takes Cas back to his senses. The breath against his back is heavier and hotter as it strokes against his bare skin. The brush of lips against his shoulder, trailing quick, sloppy kisses up to the shell of his ear. A rumbling, low voice tickling the hairs at the back of his neck.

                    “G’morning, Cas.”

                    Castiel lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in until the words oozed tiredly out of the pair of lips working at his pulse point. A hitch of breath escapes him at the treatment and he feels the pair of lips curl up at the corners.

                    The kissing continues, and lips are quickly aided by tongue as Dean gently moves up to get a better angle at his bedmate’s face. Castiel grumbles something tiredly about Dean’s morning breath but leans in to capture his lips in a kiss regardless. The kiss is slow and sensual. Their minds groggily coming to, activating their bodies and alerting them to the close parameters of their naked flesh.

                    Dean is the first to let out a moan when Cas arches his back and slides against him.

                    “Mmm! Baby,” Dean drawls as he nibbles at Castiel’s ear, enjoying the way it makes the man hum low in his throat, rumbling in his chest as Dean feels the vibrations run through his arm, up his shoulder, and straight to his core.

                    Cas moves again, this time with a little more emphasis as he squeezes Dean’s hand, still in his own, and twists his spine to look at Dean properly, slamming the man with full force bedroom eyes.

                    They’re both awake now, that’s for sure. But the rest of the world might as well be dead to them as their only focus is on each other and the pleasureful rutting of skin against skin. Feeling ambitious, Cas reaches his open hand behind him to grasp Dean in a firm hold.

                    “Go-uh! Cas. Mmn!” Dean sputters as he thrusts into the hand at his cock. His heated breath coming out in heavy pants, easily juxtaposing from just a few minutes prior to when he was sound asleep. But the sounds now! God! Castiel groans a little as he listens to all the filthy noises slipping from Dean’s mouth and falling straight into his ear. A sudden rush flowing through his veins as he hears just how riled up the man behind him is. And so, he decides to up the ante.

                    Castiel lets up on his grip for only a hair’s breadth of a moment as he twists around fully onto his other side, pushing the man onto his back as they roll over. Once Dean is looking up at him with widened green eyes, Castiel continues from where they left off, leaning down to take his lips with his own, and moving his hand in a deliciously saccharine way.

                    Dean’s moans are swallowed greedily by Castiel, who continues in his ministrations relentlessly. It’s not long before Dean is calling out with the faintest edge of a whine to his voice, a tell-tale sign that he’s close. Very close.

                    Castiel leans in closer, his cheek pressed up against Dean’s as he brings his lips close to the man’s ear, letting his own moans and growling whispers travel directly to Dean’s brain – knowing full well the effect his deep voice has on the man. With a few more strokes and a particularly dirty comment, Dean is tensing up and crying out with his hot release.

                    Retracting his hand, sticky and warm from his partner’s enthusiasm, Cas kisses Dean’s cheeks a few times before rolling off of him and giving him enough space to breathe. After a few moments, Dean is finally able to catch his breath, his lungs working at a normal, steady pace once more. Cas feels the heated atmosphere start to dissipate, thinking that Dean is mostly likely preparing to fall back into a deep, satisfied slumber, but to his surprise, Dean lifts himself off his back and throws up the covers over his head. Cas raises an eyebrow, wondering what the hell had gotten into him. But all of a sudden, he’s brought out of his guessing by the sensation of a hot, wet mouth over his withering erection.

                    “Dean! Dea—uhhnnmmmm!” Castiel groans as he throws his head back onto the fluffy white pillows, causing them to yip with a puff of air. The faint sound of suction is muffled by the heavy comforter covering the bed – which is being ruffled and squeezed by Cas as he throws his arms about, hands not being able to decide on any one location for long: the pillows by his head, the sheets by his side, or lower to Dean’s tousled bed-head. His legs shift about as he squirms at the attention he’s getting between them. His writhing and wiggling causes Dean to place a hand over his thigh, running down quickly to his ankle as he takes it and holds it in place.

                    Cas moans louder at the feeling of Dean’s rough hands holding him down, loving it when Dean man-handles him. He bites down on his lower lip, hoping to lessen the embarrassing noises as he feels Dean take him in deeper down his throat.

                    Fuck! The feelings are _fantastic!_ Castiel completely looses all sense of time or place as he focuses all his attention towards his groin and the building pressure growing in his belly.

                    “Dean! Uh…fu- Dean!” he tries to warn his partner, tugging at the man’s hair and even pushing lightly at his head and shoulders. “Dean I- I’m gonna…”

                    Dean hums around his cock, nodding his head a bit as he continues to bob and lick and suck, not letting up in the least. Taking in a deep breath through his nose, Dean opens his jaw even wider, allowing for Cas’s length to find the back of his throat, and even further still. And that’s all it takes – Cas is finished.

                    The fluffy clouds and brilliant stars that dance around before his eyes soon settle back into a bare ceiling as Cas floats back down to the bedroom. He wipes beads of sweat away from his face, matting a few strands of hair down to his slick forehead. His hands then rub at his eyes, falling down his face as he thinks about just how amazing that all felt. Removing his hands, he rolls his head to the side, finding a pair of green eyes and a devilish smile staring back at him.

                    “That was quite the wake-up call,” Cas breathes.

                    “No kidding!”

                    They both share a brief laugh; the air being coated with comfort and warmth. The sluggish mood from before overshadows the buzzing atmosphere after a while, lulling both men back into a sleepy daze. It’s still too early for either of them to be up they agree, so, with no complaints from either party, they settle back into their tangled embrace and close their eyes from the sun’s light, their chests rising and falling in a measured pattern as they calmly breathe.  

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this fic is almost like an apology for the last one posted in this series lol.


End file.
